zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
What’s the Coolest Name for a Pet Raven?
'''What’s the Coolest Name for a Pet Raven?' is the fifty-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Why don't people talk about ''SoulCalibur?'' from Ben *Woolie: I think it's just not as current as other games in the FGC. It's mostly in Europe, though. *Pat: SoulCalibur III SoulCalibur IV were bad. Q: I went to school with the daughter of the artist who did "Collective Consciousness" and "It Has to Be This Way" from the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance soundtrack. Has anything similar happened to you? from Tim Tam Zim Zam *Pat: There's a guy in my city who does a similar thing. *Matt: I had an entire stress management course with Jay Baruchel. *Liam: One of the guys who made IMAX lived in my town. *Woolie: I went to high school with Barry Harrowitz. Q: Nonstop Receding Hairline: I'm twenty-three and I've already begun balding, how do I survive the mental anguish that comes with early onset hairline recession? from Riley *Pat: Shave it. *Matt: Sit on the microwave until your genes change. Q: Can you guys reveal any lines or jokes you guys would have done for the scrapped Attack on Titan Abridged series? from Annie Ominous *Woolie: You'd have to ask Takahata. Q: I really dig Nova in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 but I have no idea where he's from. Has anything similar ever happened to you guys? from Paul *Liam: Saki from Tatsunoko vs Capcom. *Woolie: Rob Python in Buriki One *Pat: The entire SNK side of the Capcom Vs SNK 2 roster. Q: What do you think is better for the industry, long running series that changes it up ever installment, giving us unique settings and mechanics like Assassin's Creed or an original IP that functions well but has new ideas like The Evil Within? from John *Liam: I think the first one is healthier, but a good combination is required or I will hate the industry. *Pat: Both. Q: There's a lot of instances of reviewers praising something that's crap, are there any instances of the opposite situation, where something was creative and innovative that was panned by critics? from John *Woolie: God Hand. *Matt: Vanquish, *Liam: Nier. Q: What is your all-time favourite video game device to insert a video game into? from The Michael *Liam: The NES *Matt: The SNES *The PlayStation and N64 *Woolie: The first time I put a disc into the Wii, it was really cool. Q: I get a lot of flak for criticising anime, because it's "just for fun". ''' from Manuel *Woolie: There's no excuse for being shit. Every medium can have excellent art direction. Q: '''If you had to choose any finishing move from a character that had to kill you - pain is nothing to fear in this situation - what would it be? from Mark *Pat: Noob Saibot's wishbone *Matt: Geese Howard's Raging Storm *Woolie: Futaba's super https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBxcm6hAgOU *Liam: Kenshiro's Hundred Fist Crack Q: Have you ever had that moment where you were blinded my buyer's remorse, nostalgia or something and you get the gut-wrenching realisation that what you were playing was the worst garbage ever? from Quinn *Pat: No, never. *Liam: The Adventure Time video game. *Woolie: BioShock Infinite Q: Who's the main character of Gurren Lagann? from James *Simon. Q: What do you feel about the cool song in Gunvolt that plays when you die too many times? from *I feel a mix of hype and shame. Q: ' ' from * Q: ' ' from * Q: ' ' from * Zaibatsu Watch * * * * Trivia *The music used in the outro is "In Circles" from the game Transistor. Category:Podcast Episodes